Driven
by Charbypooh
Summary: A personal spin off of the episode Driven season 4 episode 11. Jibbs humor and their red light behavior.
1. Sexual Harassment

This is my little spin off of Driven Season Episode 11

Hope you enjoy!

Please review!

 **Jethro's POV**

"Sexual harassment can take many forms in the workplace, from a co-worker looking you up and down in the elevator…"

"Hey Jen does that bother you?" I whispered with a huge grin slapped across my face.

"I don't know, does it bother you?" a huge smile filled Jen's face causing me to cock an eyebrow.

"Not one bit" I say back.

"...Physical contact can be separated into 3 different categories. Green light behavior, yellow light behavior such as hugging someone,red light behavior such as deliberate, unwelcome touching. You must ask before you touch someone."

I was about to say something when my phone started to vibrate. I lean over to Jen after I end to call and whisper in her ear "we will finish this later, my place 7. Dead navy seal in Norfolk."

"Ok, what should I wear?" Jen said as a smile creeped across her face and her beautiful green eyes sparkled with excitement.

I respond just before I catch a glimpse of my team getting up and motioning me to follow "nothing"

A slight giggle escaped her and without realizing it she was on the spotlight "oh, I will take excellent notes for them" and with that we were gone.

 **No One's POV**

"Boss where we going?"

"Norfolk Dinozzo"

"I'm driving!" Ziva jumped up and grabbed the keys off of Gibbs's desk.

"Oh hell no!" Tony said as he tried to grab the keys away from Ziva but missed.

"I am an excellent driver"

"Bullshit Ziva, every time you drive I worry for my safety."

"Well Tony you should worry for your safety anytime around me." She said with a mischievous grin on her face as she walked to the elevator with a scared Tony chasing behind her.


	2. Family

**Crime Scene**

"Tony, talk to the witness's and see what they know. Ziva, take pictures of the crime scene. Mcgee track the victim's cell phone and see where he was before this."

"K boss" they all said in unision.

"What we got?"

"Uh, James Myers, 33 no kids and no wife. He's basically loner like in the 1998 Bruce Willis movie…" Tony was interrupted by a slap to the back of the head.

"Dinozzo. That was actually Clint Eastwood, and it was 1996."

"But...what?"

"I said Clint Eastwood and it was made in 1996. Got a problem Dinozzo?"

"No boss I just didn't realize that you.." He was soon interrupted by Gibbs "That what Tony? That I owned a tv?"

"Well, if it doesn't hurt, than yeah."

It was then and there that Tony had been hit the hardest in Head Slapping history. Causing him to scream.

"I'm going for lunch, Ziva get Tony a bandaid and an Advil. He's going to need it."

"Yes boss." Ziva could not control her laughter as the words came out of her mouth.

 **Jethro's POV**

I stopped by Al's and picked up 12 hamburgers,3 quarts of fries,8 drinks, and 3 salads. I figured that we all needed a break from work and relax.

I walk off the elevator and yell "director's office, call Abby,Ducky, and Palmer too"

"Ok boss" the team exchanged looks like it was some sort of a set up.

No later than 3 minutes was the whole team standing in Jen's doorway.

"Hey guys. Jethro bought lunch." Jen motioned for them to sit down.

Jenny sat next to me and Tony in between Ziva and Abby, Tim who sat extremely close to Abby and next to was Palmer then Ducky, all sitting in one big circle. Like family.

"Ok, so I am not good with words so just bear with me. I really have been feeling like a real family in these past few days. We are all so close. With Shepard and Gibbs as our parent figures, Tim, Abby, Ziva and Palmer are like the siblings I never had. And of course Ducky as the wise grandfather we all in honor of our 1 year anniversary together, I am hosting a dinner at my house this friday night."

Ziva stood up after Tony sat down and said with a huge smile on her face "and by hosting a dinner he means I cook and clean and he 'supervises'."

"Aww that's so cute you guys, thank you." Jen stood up and said.

"I think this calls for a group hug." Her face went to a frown. "That is, if you actually want a hug."

"Of course we want a hug Abby." We all said as we moved to her and joined for a big group hug.

"I really love you guys" I hear Ziva say.

And without thinking about IT I respond. "I love you guys too,we are family, don't let anyone tell you different."


End file.
